Home Sweet Home
by sunflowerseeds51
Summary: She looked into the cup as she looked at her reflection of the lights colored liquid and thought 'How did I get so lucky to have such great friends'


The snow was soft and cold as flake by flake fell from the gray sky of Konoha on to Sakuras pink cheeks. She gave a couple of sniffles as she walked at a brisk pace to meet Naruto for their weekly team meet up. As she approached the ramen

stand she could see the orange and black clad ninja already stuffing his face. While stopping short of the stand she gave a huff.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to wait next time I was only a few blocks from the hospital."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I was sooo hungry!"

As she rolled her eyes and rubbed her cold nose with a sniffle she just smiled softly. ' I hope he never changes.' As she takes a worn seat next to naruto she orders."Ayame-san one cup of hot green tea please." As Ayameturned around

to start the tea Sakura turns in her seat and look at Naruto and asked," Hey Naruto how's everything with Hinata?" Coughing and sputtering as he turns to Sakura takes a deep breath after choking on his ramen. "Sakura-chan she's doing great after you  
/took care of her!"

Just a few days ago not long after the snow started Hinata had slipped on some ice at the huyga compound and twisted and nodded tohim as he kept going. "She's really thankful for healing her ankle before

her mission oh and uh Kakashi-sensei told me to give you this." As Naruto reached into his worn jacket pocket he pulled out a crumpled looking note.

Sakura -

Got word from Sasuke's hawk that he

coming threw Konoha with aweek.

It was dated 3 days prior. Sakura looked at Naruto as he gave he a cheesey smile making her think ' he knows it's late ' "Naruto you know thiswas supposed to be given to me 3 days ago right?! It's says Sasuke is coming withinweek

which in a fewdays!" As she slowly raising her voice she gave Naruto a good wackon the head for good measure. He grabbed his head as lump he knew was going to form there later. "Sorry Sakura-chan but you've been busy and with Hinata twisting

her ankle I forgot."

As she reread the note she gave a soft smile. He was coming home again. Every time he came to visit she felt more relaxed. She was always traveling. She worried for him as he traveled wondering if he was alright or when he was coming back.

Every time he visited he stayed with Sakura in her apartment knowing he was going to leave soon. It made herboth happy and sad. She was happy because it gave her the chance she never had growing up to take of him and it made her sad because he never  
/really has a place to go when he camehome.

As Ayame placed the warm cup of tea in her hands Sakura gave smile and Narutoasked with confused look,"What's wrong Sakura I thought you'd be happy teme is coming home to visit?" Sheslowly drank her tea she turned to Naruto with happy yet  
sad smile " lamhappy naruto it's just... I wish it was more than just a visit." He gave her a look of understanding and smiled his big goofy smile that only he could make that warmed her heart. "Well with all this snow maybe he will stay longer  
than a few days!"

She gave him a look of contemplation and thought ' yeah naruto is right, no one wants to travel in this weather.' Probably why he was coming back. "Hey Sakura-chan um... I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night me and Hinata were going to throwinga  
house warming party to celebrate our first apartment together! I've invited everyone!" Naruto gave his best puppy dog look to Sakura and made her laugh cause it looked so bad him." Of course naruto I'd love to go I just have to let Shizune knowI'm  
getting off early."

As she smiled big as she turned toher tea. She looked into the cup as she looked at her reflection of the lights colored liquid and thought 'How did I get so lucky to have such great friends?'

"Well naruto I'm needing to head home I've had a long day at the hospital, I hope you don't mind the short stay." As she got up to pay for her cup of tea a strong gust of wind and snow blew in their direction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw narutoshiver.  
" hey Sakura be careful I heard from Kiba it's gonna be a bad storm tonight.

As she walked away she waved Naruto goodbye and tugged on her coat and her scarf trying to keep warm. Walking at a slower pace than she normally would She passes by many shoppers thinking of Sasuke.' Hope he stays this time'

* * *

 **A** _ **/N**_ _: omg_ this is my first fic ever. I got up the courage to try and post a fic I feel passionate about. I **LOVE** reviews and reply to all who review.

Any criticism or advice iswelcome! Lots of love and cookies for all!


End file.
